


Of the Chances Not Taken

by Yeetitude_elle



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, F/M, Interrupted Sex, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, adam yearning after the detective and just restraining himself is my aphrodisiac, and then there is nate, does this even count as angst? who knows, gimme gimme gimme a vampire who will eat me out to relieve my stress after midnight, hearing heartbeats across the hallway cuz that's what vampires do, it's beginning to look a lot like SEXY TIMES BABEY, not me, ugh the FLAVOR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetitude_elle/pseuds/Yeetitude_elle
Summary: This picks up right from when the Detective challenges Adam to say he feels nothing when they are arguing in the dining room after her nightmare. What if they had taken that one extra step and given in to the tension between them?And what about Nate?Special thanks to supernova17 and @agentnatesewell on Tumblr for beta-reading!
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic in 5 years and first smut ever so hopefully it'll be to your liking. Please leave comments on what you liked and didn't like about it! Thank you!!

"Fine, then look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing."

Adam strides forward to close the gap between us at my challenge, staring at me with narrowed eyes and tensed jaw. Our breaths are heavy in the air between us... until his gaze suddenly softens.

My mouth opens slightly to let out a gentle breath as his hand rises to my face. The whisper of his fingertips trace along my cheek.

"Adam..." I say his name as softly as I can, partly because my heart is fluttering so much in my chest that I don't think I could possibly say it any louder, but also so that he doesn't pull away like he does every time he lets slip a sliver of affection that I know he feels for me.

Unfortunately, it doesn't work.

The second his name leaves my lips he clenches his jaw, and in his eyes I can almost see the emotional wall he's building. The warmth of his touch on my cheek is gone as he straightens and drops his hand to his side, fingers curled into a fist.

It stirs something in me, and I realize it's anger. Before I can stop myself, words spill out of my lips.

"I know you feel _something_ , Adam. I know you do, but you can't get over your stupid ego and your constant need to self-sacrifice in order to show it!"

I didn't think he could clench his jaw any tighter, but he does. I briefly wonder if he's ever seen a dentist about the undoubtedly extensive damage he's done to his teeth by doing that. Or perhaps being a vampire would alleviate the health consequences of a state of perpetual repression.

"Sometimes sacrifices are necessary," he says carefully, "to make the people in your life happy."

"Why don't ‘the people’ get to decide what makes them happy?" I hesitate before adding, " _Who_ makes them happy."

Icy green eyes lock into mine and they soften. When he speaks, there is a deep sorrow in his words that sends a pang of pain to my chest. "I won't make you happy, Detective. I _can't_ make you happy."

"How can you possibly know if-"

"Because I can't give you what you need." He cuts me off so quickly I have a feeling he's trying to convince himself much more than he is trying to convince me. I don't relent.

"What is it that I need?"

"You need safety and-" My ears burn at the anger I feel upon hearing those words.

"I am more than capable of keeping myself safe, Adam. I'm not some puny, weak huma-"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"No, I don't. I never know what you mean, Adam, because you won't let me!"

"There is a reason-"

"What can possibly be the reason for-"

"Because I'm not worth it!"

Only when he yells do I realize how quietly he was talking, and how close our bodies have gotten in the heat of the argument. His face is inches away from mine, breathing hard with anger. _It's not directed to me,_ I realize. _He's angry with himself._

"I don't... deserve you, Detective. But I know someone who does."

 _Nate._ The image of his warm smile flashes in my mind and my breath hitches slightly. I force myself to focus on the present, on the pair of pale green eyes that are now cast downwards in a gesture of defeat. My hand moves almost on its own and reaches out to touch his cheek. For a split second I see the vampire's muscles relax and he moves ever so slightly, as if he wants to melt into my touch. However, as always, he catches himself and moves away.

"This is not about deserving, Adam," I push back, trying to regain my cool as quick as he does, though I'm not nearly as good at bottling my emotions that fast. "This is about want."

I take a deep breath. What I'm about to ask him will either make or break whatever it is between us depending on how he responds.

"Do you want me or not, Adam?"

I can see all of his muscles shift with tension as he locks his eyes onto mine. We are standing so close that I can feel the warmth of his breath on my face, and I can see my own reflection in his eyes. He swallows slowly, as if he's trying to push through some tremendous pain.

For a moment we just look at each other, lost in each other's gaze as my question hangs in the air, surrounding us with a heaviness that makes my heartbeat even faster. And then, I see something break behind those steely eyes, a softness coming over them before he finally answers me.

"Yes." He swallows hard while he cups my cheek with one hand. "I want you, Detective. More than you know."

His touch has already sent bolts of lightning through my entire body, yet I shiver with excitement anyways when I hear those words. I suddenly become aware that my back is pressing against the dining table, that I'm trapped between it and the towering figure of Adam before me. It is all I can do to take a quivering breath and put one hand on the table, not trusting my legs to carry me through the interaction.

"Then show me."

His lips crash into mine and my lips part with a mix of surprise and pleasure. His kiss tastes sour, intoxicating - a remnant of the glass of red wine he's been drinking. His hand moves from my cheek to the back of my neck as he deepens the kiss and I hear a moan that takes me a while to realize is my own. My hand reaches for something, anything, to hold and it finds the soft fabric of Adam's shirt. My fingers clutch the front of it as if it were a lifeline, while trying to pull his warm body even closer to my own. He responds almost instantly, putting his free hand flat on the back of my waist and pressing our bodies together, and it makes me hum into his mouth with contentment. 

I start to protest when he breaks the kiss, only to sigh with delight as he starts to trail kisses down my jaw and neck. My hands move up and caress his hair as he nuzzles my neck, breathing heavily.

"Detective..." His whisper is pained, as if the rupture in his restraint is cutting into him. He starts to plant kisses again, this time going up my neck and following my jawline, landing once again on my lips for a soft peck before resting his forehead on mine. His eyes are closed, and I know he is committing this moment to memory just as I am.

I am left breathless from the kiss but I don't want to stop. Taking advantage of the pause, I plant wet kisses on his neck that has him groaning deeply while I start to explore his torso with my hands. My fingers glide over the bumps and creases of his toned muscles, so pronounced even through his shirt. Little by little, my hands start to wander down until they reach the waistband of his slacks. In an instant, his own hands are on mine, keeping them from moving further.

"Are you... Are you sure about this?" he asks in a hoarse tone. I look up to the vampire’s soft green eyes and am almost surprised to see desire emanating from them. I swallow hard before answering.

"Yes."

The words have barely left my lips before Adam takes them with his own, his arms encircling my waist and pressing me close to his body. A warm shiver runs down my spine and spills between my legs when I feel how _hard_ he is.

He's kissing me so hungrily, as if he'd been starving for it for years, that I feel dizzy from just trying to keep up with him. His tongue thrusts past my lips, dancing with my own before delving even further to explore my mouth. I’m overwhelmed by the intensity - it's all I can do to cling to his straining neck, which I now realize has my arms wrapped around it.

I give out a yelp when two strong hands grab the backs of my thighs and easily lift me up, my legs wrapping around their owner's waist instinctively. His hardness is pressing right against my core, and... My god, _it feels so good._

An "Oh fuck" is all I can say when I come up for air from the kiss. Tightening my grip on him, I try my best to move my hips against him, my whole body rocking back and forth with the motion. Right away, his hands move upwards to my hips and help them create that sweet friction between the both of us, separated only by flimsy layers of cloth. I already know the crotch of my Agency-provided pajama pants are slick with my wetness, the extent of which would normally have embarrassed me, but I could not care less about it now. All I want is to feel him move against me, to feel his heated touch, to have him in me.

My moans come out in chopped, ragged intervals as Adam's hands press me against his pulsing bulge faster and faster.

"Adam, p-please..." Oh god, it's so hard to form a full sentence when all I can focus on is how much I want his cock to push inside of me. I can already feel the tension in the bundle of nerves down there grow tighter and tighter as my climax starts to near.

"Don't stop," I plead, my voice coming out more desperate than I intended. "Adam, plea-" 

I don't get to finish that as his lips clamp onto mine, tongue thrusting forward once again to map out the inside of my mouth. I can only moan and try to match his fervour, but it's so hard as I get closer and closer to tipping over the edge. Just a little bit more and I-

And then, suddenly, the lips disappear. In fact, Adam's whole body tenses up lightning-fast, his posture going from hunched with lust to rigid and upright, almost standing to attention. I whimper in protest and open my eyes, my heart suddenly sinking when I notice the look on the team leader's face. It's flushed and sweaty, swollen lips parted as he pants rapidly, but it's the way his eyes are clouded over as he focuses his other senses that has my stomach dropping in a terrible way.

"Nate is coming."

The words are heavy with guilt and regret, and they shatter whatever was between us. My heart, beating delightfully fast just a second ago, feels dreadfully cold.

Adam quickly puts me down before we both start to make ourselves look normal, like we haven't been grinding on each other in pure lust. Although his bulge is all but gone, the wet stains on the crotch of his slacks, no doubt from my arousal and his own pre-cum, are soaked through. There is no way I can hide the stains on my own pants, so I just sit down and cross my legs, hoping it’s enough to not draw suspicion. A flicker of panic starts to build up in my stomach as I realize there is no way Nate won't notice _something_ was happening.

Adam is trying to angle his front out of view when the door to the room opens and in strides the other vampire. His warm features are wrinkled with a concerned frown as he looks over at Adam and then me.

"I thought I heard arguing, but I couldn't be sure over Mason's snores," Nate explains, and then sighs. "You two weren't at it again, were you?"

My mouth opens instinctively to deny everything but Adam cuts in before I can. "It was me shouting." He turns to me with a quick nod. "I apologise."

He paces past me, along the length of the table, and almost out of the door before Nate manages to catch his shoulder. I see him instinctively face his body away from his concerned friend in another feeble attempt to cover the stains.

"Are you okay?" Concern is the only emotion on those words as Nate speaks them.

My chest tightens as Adam looks back at me, moving only his head while the rest of him is as still as a statue.

"I have to be." Then he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam won't talk to her or about that night in the dining room, and the Detective is tired of the stress she's been under since the appearance of the maa'alused in her town. Nate is there to help her release some of that stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to publish the second chapter but it's here now and I hope you like it. As always, huge shoutout to supernova17 for beta-reading!

"Detective! You're staying here tonight?!"

I grimace slightly as Felix appears out of nowhere and swings an arm around my shoulder, exclaiming loudly to my ear. I wonder how he's figured it out so quickly, then I remember that I am carrying an over-night bag and it's nearing midnight.

"Yes, I am."

"And may I ask why?" He wiggles his eyebrows as he leans closer. "Is it to be closer to a certain someone? Or... someone’s? Some- some more? How do you say 'someone' in the plural?"

I can't help but chuckle before I answer. "All I want to be closer to right now is bed."

We turn right and then another right, and we're finally walking down the hallway that I _think_ my room is on. The Agency should really consider printing pamphlets with a map on it.

"Uh, Detective?" Felix is grinning as we continue down the hallway.

"Yes, Felix?"

"You do realize we passed your room a while ago, right?"

 _Dammit._ A deep groan escapes me as I turn on my heels and walk back the way we came, though I have no idea which of the identical doors on which of the identical hallways was the door to my room. I walk a few steps before I realize that the young vampire has disappeared from my side. I turn to see him standing with his arms crossed and a huge smirk on his face.

"You know, Nate's room isn't too far from here."

I sigh. "Can you just please help me get out of this infernal maze?" Felix raises his hand to the air and with an extravagant flick of his wrist, gives me a bow. "It would be my pleasure. Follow me!"

And with that, he once again throws his arm around my shoulders and we walk together down the corridor.

* * *

_Finally._

I sigh with relief as I finally step inside my room. Felix was chased away by Mason over yet another laundry quarrel, but I managed to make it to my room on my own this time.

The amount of detail to make it look like the bedroom back in my apartment is still astounding. I can't help but go over everything with my eyes, my heart warming up at the feeling of being part of the team. Of being wanted.

I put my overnight bag on the couch by the door and take a shower before I take anything out of it. The shower is hot and relaxing, and the water pressure is just right. _I wonder what it would take to convince the Agency to install one of these in my apartment._

My heart gives a lurch as I see movement in the corner of my eye and I jump, my hand holding the showerhead out like a weapon on instinct.

"Oh for-"

It was just my reflection, although that does nothing to calm me as I remember how a slender figure stepped out of a mirror in my apartment just the day before. The dissipating threat of my reflection suddenly rises back to my throat, making me gasp involuntarily. Flashes of Falk, no, _Murphy_ casually climbing out of the mirror assault my mind. A hand shoots up to my mouth, covering it and stifling a scream, I can't breathe, I can't speak, I have to get out, I-

A sudden torrent of cold water makes me jump. I look down and see the showerhead lying on the floor. I must have dropped it in my panic and now it's spraying ice cold water up my legs. _So much for fancy Agency shower._ It takes me a moment to realize my hand is still covering my mouth, and I lower it slowly while taking a deep breath to calm down.

I turn it off and look around to make sure I'm all alone in the shower. No Murphy, no Falk.

I finish the shower as quickly as possible, cover the mirror with another towel, closing the door as I step into the room and dragging a chair underneath the handle. As much as I don't see Falk as a threat, I need to establish at least _some_ boundaries. Although, in hindsight, doing that _before_ I was naked in front of the mirror for half an hour might have been better.

I walk over to my over-night bag to get my pajamas but don't even get a chance to unzip it before someone knocks on my door.

"Detective?" I already know who it is, from the way his voice makes my heart flutter and throat dry, but the voice clarifies anyway. "It's Nate. I just wanted to check if you're alright."

There is a pause.

"May I come in?"

"Oh! Yes, of course," I say without thinking. Then I remember that the only thing I have covering my body is a wet towel. Before I can revoke my invitation, the door opens slowly and in strides Agent Nate Sewell with a concerned look on his face. He hesitates a bit when he sees my state.

"I can come back later if you-"

"No no, it's fine."

I perch at the end of the bed, hoping the sitting position will help me regain at least a little bit of dignity. I can feel my ears burning with embarrassment and I only hope it doesn't show on my face. "You said you wanted to check on me?"

"Yes, I did. I..." He looks embarrassed. "I heard how fast your heart was beating." My eyebrows shoot up.

"Unintentionally." He adds quickly.

"Well, my heart could be beating fast for a number of reasons." I know that I'm digging myself into a hole but it's better than admitting I had a panic attack in the shower over a reflection. Unfortunately, Nate sees right through me.

"You are under no obligation to tell me anything, Detective. I just want to know if you're doing okay."

 _Am I doing okay?_ Ever since I've plunged into this world of the supernatural, nothing in my life seems to go easy. I'd been kidnapped, experimented on, and have my privacy violated in so many different ways that not even my own home feels safe enough. I’ve been riddled with nightmares for months, sometimes even panic attacks during daylight. There is a disease ravaging through my town and the only way to stop it peacefully hangs on the decision of one supernatural who seems to distrust every outsider. To top it all off, I have feelings for two people, feelings that tug at me in opposite directions and make navigating my life extremely difficult.

"Oh, I'm just dandy."

Sarcasm drips from my words but I don't care. I couldn't have hidden it even if I'd tried.

Nate takes a tentative step as if asking for permission, and I scooch to the side so he can sit down on the bed next to me. Just having him close to me makes my whole body warm up, a cozy feeling that hits some spot that has me tingle all over. It feels safe to say anything, to let go of all the weights I'd been carrying because I know Nate is there to pick them up and help me carry them.

"I am a bit... overwhelmed." I can't look into his eyes as I admit it, so I hang my head in a mixture of embarrassment and shame as I say it. 

To my surprise, he chuckles. I lift an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Detective, of course you're overwhelmed! I'd be surprised if you weren't." A pause, and when he continues his voice is much lower. "You've been through an awful lot and you're still here, doing your best to help people. You amaze me everyday with your resilience and your compassion. I admire you so much, Detective, and it pains me to see you bare all of this tension on your shoulders."

The way my heart starts to beat faster feels much sweeter than when I was in the shower. The way he's looking at me sends bolts of excitement to my very core, my cheeks starting to burn when I realize how close our faces are. It is taking all of my willpower to not look at his lips that are open slightly as if inviting me in.

"I would love nothing more than to help ease that tension." He slowly lifts a hand and pushes back a wet strand of hair behind my ear. His fingers linger on my cheek, his thumb lightly drawing circles. I only vaguely realize I'm leaning closer and closer to him. "But only if you want me to, Detective. This doesn't have to mean anything and if you're uncomfortable with it, just say the word and I'll never mention it."

I almost come out of my daze as I suppress an urge to laugh. Nate Sewell, always so considerate, so caring that even now, when it's so obvious that I'm melting at his touch, he makes sure that I am okay with it.

I raise my own hand to press his fully on my cheek. "I think a bit of relaxing would be perfect."

Nate's face lights up with a smile and his eyes grow even warmer as he gazes at me with such affection that I feel I'm going to turn into a puddle right then and there. A few seconds pass and it seems like he's forgotten all about his proposal, the only movement from him being his thumb tenderly caressing my cheek. Finally, I feel his hand move to the back of my head as he leans in. His lips are so close to mine I can almost feel them, his breath tickling my skin. I want nothing more to move forward and kiss him, but it seems that my whole body is frozen in anticipation.

"May I kiss you, Detective?"

As much as I want nothing more, I still hesitate when an image of pale green eyes flashes in my mind. I remember the feeling of being hoisted up, of two strong hands grabbing my hips, of grinding against the hardness of the team leader. A wave of intense guilt washes over me at the memory. But Adam had been intent on pretending nothing had happened between us, walking away with a grunt even at the mention of that night. The feeling of guilt slowly turns into anger and frustration which make my muscles grow even tenser. Right now, all I want is to let go of my worries and just _relax._

"Yes."

His lips are soft and warm, only lightly pressing onto mine. Then, slowly, he deepens the kiss and I part my lips to let him in, my tongue welcoming his earnestly. An intense heat spreads all over my body and drips down between my legs. I let out a moan when Nate moves the hand at the back of my head down my neck and shoulder, stopping at the top of the towel wrapped around me. His lips leave mine to trail kisses up and down my jaw while his hand finds the knot that holds the towel together. There is only a slight pause and the knot is undone, though the towel is still held together by Nate's hand grasping the edges. He leans back to look at me as he lets go, and the towel finally reveals my naked body to his eyes. I feel my cheeks start to burn even hotter under his gaze which seems to soak me in.

"I cannot believe how beautiful you are."

I let out an embarrassed laugh that turns into a gasp as I'm suddenly swooped into his arms and lifted off the bed, only to be laid down again gently as Nate carries me to the head of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Nate climbs on top of me and starts to kiss my jaw, then my neck, my chest, my breasts... "I want you to lie back and enjoy," he says before he takes a nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. I moan in delight when he starts to gently suck on it, squeezing my other breast with his hand that only makes me moan more. When his mouth leaves my nipple his other hand immediately cups it, slowly massaging as his lips travel downwards.

"Would you open your legs for me, Detective?" His voice is muffled by his mouth pressing on my skin. I eagerly comply and spread my legs apart, a touch embarrassed from exposing myself but it's Nate - there's nothing to be embarrassed about when it's Nate.

Suddenly, all my thoughts empty out of my mind when I feel Nate plant a wet kiss on the inside of my thigh. One, two, three - he keeps planting kisses that are closer and closer to my arousal, making me whimper in anticipation. 

And then, finally, Nate puts his mouth on my clit and gently starts to suck on it. It's as if my whole body evaporates - I can only focus on that one sweet sensation of Nate eating me out. I grab his hair with my hand, my fingers combing through them as he pleasures me. He does something with his tongue - I'm so out of it I can't even tell what - that sends a delicious bolt up my body.

"Nate!" His name escapes from my lips involuntarily. He hums in response, sending vibrations throughout my core. He pauses for a moment, although doesn't lift his head from between my legs.

"You have no idea how wonderful it feels to hear you moan my name."

"Well, keep going if you want to hear it more."

Nate chuckles at my words and goes back to work. His tongue flicks across my clit, applying just enough pressure to send me into a blissful state. Every now and then he shifts his attention, moving his lips up and down my folds and tenderly teasing my entrance with kisses. It is almost unbelievable how responsive he is to my body - the smallest twitch of pleasure and he doubles down on whatever he was doing to make me writhe in pure ecstasy. I can feel myself get closer and closer to the edge, my body writhing under every motion of his tongue.

"Nate, I'm about to... I'm..."

I lose all ability of speech as something explodes in me and I'm coming hard. I moan loudly, not caring which vampire with heightened senses can hear me, as my hips twitch with the intensity of the climax, and I feel Nate hum with contentment when I press him harder against me. He lets me ride out my orgasm on his face before retracting his head from between my legs. I can't make out his expression for a while because of the white spots still floating in my vision.

"Are you feeling better now, Detective?"

I try to nod but my whole body feels like lead. Instead, I say "I feel like a puddle."

"A puddle?" He chuckles.

 _A puddle?_ God, I'm so out of it I can't even express myself coherently.

"It's a good thing," I manage to say. When I can finally focus my eyes, I see that Nate has moved to my bedside, his face flushed and mouth wet from my orgasm. Even with my scattered mind I can see how warm his eyes are, and his smile...

My eyes start to close with sleep. I try to fight it, but Nate puts a hand on my cheek and whispers. "You're tired. Let me get you into bed."

"I'm already in bed."

"No, you are _on_ the bed. Let's get you under the covers."

I feel like a limp noodle as Nate brings a towel from the bathroom to wipe myself off. Even if he saw the towel-covered mirror, he does not comment on it. After I've wiped myself off he gently lifts me and pulls the covers on top of me. All the while I'm trying to be a bit more helpful than a half-passed out drunk, and yet all I manage to do is accidentally smack him in the face, albeit very feebly.

When I am finally securely under the covers, Nate leans down and plants a gentle kiss on my head. As he makes to leave, I manage to move my hand and hold onto his. He turns to look at me, a slight furrow of concern immediately etched onto his face.

"Do you need something, Detective?"

"No, I just..." The seriousness of what I'm about to say wakes me up a bit. "I should've said this before, I'm really sorry. But I don't know... I don't know what _this_ is."

My mouth dries and I can feel the all-too-familiar grips of stress take hold on my muscles already. But Nate just smiles, making my stomach flutter.

"There is nothing to worry about. I only wanted to help you relax from all the pressure you've been under." He crouches down next to me and puts his other hand on top of mine. "It would defeat the purpose if I expected _this_ to mean anything more than me helping out someone I care for deeply."

I smile with relief and squeeze his hand.

"Thank you."

Nate does not answer, only plants a kiss on my knuckles before getting up and leaving the room. My eyes grow heavy once again.

I have one of the best nights of sleep I've ever had.

* * *

_The Detective is in danger._

This is the only thought Adam can think when he hears the fast thumping of her heart in her room. It's much faster than it should be, but the warehouse is secure, he would know of any threats the instant they appeared, what can it-

"Nate!"

Adam comes to an abrupt halt upon hearing his friend's name, cried out in ecstasy. It makes his heart drop, a mess of emotions he doesn't care to admit almost bubbling to the surface as he hears _Nate's_ heartbeat, getting faster with excitement in the Detective's room. Against his better judgement, Adam is rooted to the spot, the pit in his stomach getting deeper as he focuses on the expelled breaths and blissful moans that are emanating from the room. For a moment, images from the previous night flashes in his mind - the breaths more hurried, the moans more restricted, the Detective clinging to Adam as he grabbed her hips and moved them against his own erection...

With a rough shake of the head Adam expels the images from his mind. He should be happy for them. They can make each other happy. _He can make her happy._ She deserves much better than Adam, and it was only a matter of time before she realized her feelings for Nate. After all, Adam had seen how they looked at each other, had heard the way Nate talked about the Detective. It was obvious. Expected. It was the best for everyone. For everyone who mattered.

Adam's fist punches through the wall next to him as the Detective gives one last, loud moan before plunging to silence. He can feel every muscle in his body tense with restricted rage, his jaw clenched tight to the point it actually hurts. Something burns deep within him, bitter with the destroyed hopes he never knew he had.

"You really have no respect for people's property, do you?" Felix's voice chimes behind him. Adam doesn't move except to extricate his fist from the rubble of the hole in the wall.

"Hey." He feels the young vampire's hand land on his shoulder, soft as if it was touching something fragile. "I'm sorry."

Adam takes a deep breath and lifts his chin, ignoring the uncharacteristically serious look Felix is giving him.

"Sorry for what?" He turns back as Felix's hand falls from his shoulder. "It's the Agency's wall." And with that, he walks away from Felix, away from Nate and the Detective tangled in her room. Just as he's about to turn the corner, he hears Mason's footsteps stop where he was standing a few seconds ago.

"Hey! Who the _fuck_ punched a whole in my room?! _FELIX!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading y'all! Hope you liked it!
> 
> The plan for now is to have at least one chapter that is Nate-focused and one that is both Adam and Nate focused (because as they say, the Detective has two hands). No set date for the next chapter and unfortunately 'tis the finals season but hopefully it won't be too long :)


End file.
